When drugs are to be injected into the human body, it may have serious or even lethal consequences if the injected dose exceeds the set dose. Accordingly, it is important that the syringe devices comprises means for limiting ejection to the set dose.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a syringe device comprising means for prevention ejection of a dose exceeding the set dose. Furthermore, as such means may fail, it is an object of the present invention to provide a syringe device comprising a safety mechanism adapted to prevent ejection of a dose exceeding the set dose if the means for preventing fails.